4 Part Poem
by Mei-Hua
Summary: This is a 4-part poem, as the title says, 2 parts on Tomoy's pov and the other 2 parts on Eriol's pov. E+T!!!!!!!! Plz R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi everybody...well...I was really bored...E+T...so...well, you get the idea...rite? Rite. Ok...so you see, this is a series of poems...I plan to have 4 poems in total...1. Tomoy's pov. To Sakura. 2. Eriol's pov. To Kaho. 3. Tomoyo's pov. To Eriol. 4. Eriol's pov. To Tomoyo...okok...the first two are to the people that they used to love and the last two are they are realizing their love to each other. Hehehehehehehe...well...as you see, all I wrote so far was the first poem...and I decided that on this one, I won't depend on how many reviews I get...I'll just do it because I have a lot of spare time when I'm taking a break from working on my ummmm..."HW" I do not enjoy saying it...hehe...ok...well...please enjoy...oh by the way...I'm working on chapter 2 of my stories...gomen it's taking so long...anyways, like I said before, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters...so don't so me...I'm still too young...maybe you could sue me when I'm older...haha, you'll probably forget by then.  
  
  
  
  
  
THIS IS FROM TOMOYO'S POV  
  
  
  
All you want from me  
That I can't seem to be  
  
So on my face, I fake a smile  
This pain killing me all awhile  
  
What does he have that I don't?  
Is it cause he's too soft hearted to say I won't?  
  
Is it cause he's too kind to say too bad?  
All of these things add up to me, so why am I still sad?  
  
My love, once pure  
Now filled with darkness  
I can't seem to find the cure  
Leaving me helpless  
  
Our special song that I have always heard  
Deafening, like the relationship I have always seen  
Fading, like the lessons you've taught me and I learned  
Forgotten, just like old memories that made me so keen  
  
Seeing you smiling everyday,   
Turns the dark to light  
But knowing who's beside you,  
Transforms it from day to night  
  
But in the end, I learned to accept  
That the love I have kept  
  
Will no longer rise  
When taken down  
No longer advised  
When in frown  
  
No longer seen  
When the light is gone  
  
No longer heard  
When the world's gone deaf  
  
No longer loved  
When I learned to accept 


	2. chapter two

Author's note:WAZZZZZIII?!?!??! Heya people again!! this is the second part of the four part poem thingie majingie!! And this one is from Eriol's pov!! Hehe.. this is gonna be good…rite? …haha… oh…well…umm…so far…thank you to Anime and Meina um well who else is there? Well I just posted up the first part of the four part poem the same day I'm writing this so I only have two reviews so far… so when I post this up… ill add the rest of the ppl that reviewed…hehe…well. This one is to Kaho (Mizuki-sensei) now…I suppose I'm boring you with this author's note? Yes…of course I am…oh by the way, I would really appreciate it if you would so kindly review…I hope you liked my first one…and well so far two ppl reviewed in half an hour... is that good? Or bad? I'm not sure I kno.. I kno…I'm boring you…again… but is that my fault? Yes…oh well.. ok so on with this!! I don't enjoy boring you with my endless droning…did u happen to catch the little comment I made about 'HW' on my first chapter? Well… just to tell you, its been about 6 hours after I wrote that, and I'm still not finished with da umm.'HW'…yea…ok. so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Card Captor Sakura so I'm innocent and no I didn't tell a someone that another someone did have a cd burner…so I'm innocent …of course I am…so on with the poem!  
  
  
  
THIS IS FROM ERIOL'S POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
A thousand lives with you by me  
  
Yet, you don't love me as I to you  
  
I guess this means that we're not meant to be  
  
I can't deny it anymore like I used to do  
  
Will my love for you always stay  
  
All these words to you I say  
  
All these questions are known to you  
  
Yet all these answers are unknown to me  
  
Is your soaring answer yes I do  
  
Or is your falling reply just leave me be  
  
You have destroyed my pride, my joy, my dignity  
  
When you lied, faked, tricked my heart  
  
Did you think that all you need is something I can't be  
  
Something I wasn't just from the start  
  
If your idea of a true love is not to love you back  
  
I'm not sure you and me were meant to be  
  
If your idea of a true love is someone that will always lack  
  
I'm not sure you and me will always see  
  
Perhaps this is the way it was meant to be  
  
Knowing that no one will ever truly love me  
  
Knowing that no one will ever see  
  
All this pain deep inside of me  
  
Knowing no one will ever care  
  
This love kept, never to share  
  
What have you done to me  
  
These feelings are so new to me  
  
Love, jealousy, hate  
  
Anger knowing my fate  
  
Pain, tears, laughter  
  
Wishing time would go faster  
  
Now I'm lost  
  
To love, this is the cost  
  
Now I learned  
  
That there is no such thing  
  
As what I thought I earned  
  
There is no such thing  
  
The way I feel  
  
There will never be  
  
Such a thing called love  
  
Not for me  
  
Maybe for that normal guy  
  
Who captured your heart  
  
Those lives must make you sigh  
  
Because with my identity, you part  
  
  
  
Perhaps I was not created to love  
  
But to serve, as I have always done  
  
I have always looked way above  
  
What may become of me if I run  
  
Away from what I fear  
  
Fear; nothing, nothing but you  
  
The precious life, to me so dear  
  
To precious to hurt  
  
To precious to break  
  
To precious to part  
  
To precious to fake  
  
But what am I to you  
  
Am I anything of the above  
  
Or am I nothing to you  
  
Seeing as I am no one to love  
  
I believe I don't need an answer to that  
  
As I know it already, it's clear in your eyes  
  
What you think of me  
  
Is truly not what I want to be  
  
  
  
But do I have a choice of whom you love?  
  
Believe me, the choice is completely yours  
  
Which of course will not be me, not with this curse  
  
Of loneliness; of pain; helpless and loveless  
  
Love?  
  
I don't know what it is  
  
I wont ever  
  
Love?  
  
I'm afraid you'll have to tell me what that is  
  
How it is to have a true kiss  
  
Love?  
  
Now I know it's not for me.  
  
Not now, not ever  
  
Love?  
  
Love is something not meant for me  
  
Maybe for you or her or he  
  
But never for me  
  
You talk endlessly of love  
  
And it appears as heaven  
  
But love? For me?  
  
Surely not for me?  
  
Not love  
  
Love. Where are you  
  
Why do you hide  
  
In the shadows for me  
  
Where as I am blind  
  
I cant see you,  
  
I cant find you  
  
I miss you  
  
If I ever knew you  
  
  
  
A/N : ok. That sux. But I jus wanted to post sumtin up quickly. So I jus came up wid a boring thing. Soooooorrry that took soooo oooo long it was bcuz my ff.net isn't working. Finally its working rite now. Ok. So I better post this up 


	3. chapter three

A/N: ok. I know you all hate me. And also, I read from the reviews that sum ppl would like me to add a fifth part as a story? I think that's a great idea. I'll try my best… but I cant promise anything.  But I'll try. Plz… all you killers out there, dun kill me. I kno that I'm taking years and years to post everything up, but sorry. I tried to not get grounded… but OBVIOUSLY it didn't work.. hehe. So very sorry ppl. Even tho dis A/n is pretty short, I'm sure ur getting very bored reading this? Am I right? Right. Sure. Uhhuh. So… I suppose you better start? Um. Ya. Ok. Well enjoy n go easy on da flames. Thanx… oh ya… u kno, if u actuali think bout it, dis poem has deep meaning… if u can find it! I didn jus rite it out of nowhere. But dat duzn mean I think its good! 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT FREAKING OWN CCS OR NE THING LIKE THAT. DO I OWN NE THING? NO. WELL. YA. NO. WELL YA. OK 4GET IT. I DUN OWN CCS/OR IT'S CHARACTERS. Dese things are so annoying aren't dey. Well dun forget to R+R!!     

THIS IS FROM TOMOYO 'S POV

Through your eyes

I see love

Though my heart tells me lies

I don't see them, I look above

And see the sparkling skies

Reality; its filled with darkness and rain

Rain falls as soft as it could, but it's filled with pain

Through your eyes 

I see happiness

Though my heart tells me lies

I don't see them, and I look below

And gaze at the dark blue sea as time flies

Reality; its filled with anger and tears

Tears shed as softly as it could, but there is still never ending fear

Through your eyes

I see care

Though my heart tells me lies

I don't see them, I look far west

And see the majestic mountains

But to climb them, I don't dare 

Reality; its filled with hate

Hate creeps up silently towards cruel fate

Through your eyes

I see life

Though my heart tells me lies

I don't see them, I look ahead

And see the sun rise as the moon hides

Reality; its filled with death

Death comes silently, but silence kills

Through your eyes

I see a reflection

Though my heart tells me lies

I don't see them, I look away

And see the reflection; you and I

Reality; the reflection is shattered

Pieces remain, but they're able to scar

Through my eyes

I see you inside

                                                     My heart, true and once finally seen,

                                                     Shatters at the sight

                                                     Of hatred, death, and the true you

                                                     Wondering what made you this way

                                                     Who made you this way

                                                     I lean down and cry for you

                                                     I feel pain for you

                                                     But why

                                                     I don't know you; I never knew you

I swore to myself

I would never love again

After all the pain

After all the tears

After all the hate

After all the fears

I find myself 

In love

Once again

A/N: haha… I'm losing my touch… sorry… poems r goin lame. I have 4 projects due tomorro. And I'm serious. Seriously, I'm not joking. I hve science, history, math (which is a total biggie), and drama (actualli drama project is kinda fun so… it duzn really count…)… y am I botherin u wid my homework life? Lol. Ne ways. I jus finished a bag of cheetos, crunchy, dangerously cheesy (too bad its not hot cheetos…)… it was good. Yup. Dat was kind of a lame endin huh? Sorry. Ne ways. As you culd c… I'm growing old here. (Well no I'm not… I'm still young. Lol… um. Ya…) so. Go on to da next poem, well… I mean. Wait until I post it up… which wuld prolly b like bout sumwhere between today and 100000000 years… R+R!! ^^

             ~Mei-Hua~


End file.
